


【EC】Why not？/如何让你的Alpha第二次爱上你（ABO）

by veronica_tao



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alpha Erik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Charles You Slut, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Erik Has Feelings, Erik has Issues, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronica_tao/pseuds/veronica_tao
Summary: 一个Omega让Alpha第二次爱上自己的故事（剧情向，说多了剧透）
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 8





	【EC】Why not？/如何让你的Alpha第二次爱上你（ABO）

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及原作时间线/查查的撩汉之路/糖里稍微混点玻璃渣，最后是甜甜的HE  
> （Welcome!老福特的朋友我们又见面啦）

十八岁那年的Charles Xavier遭遇了一场车祸，这导致他错了过性别分化为Omega之后的第一个发情期。

因此，他的第一个姗姗来迟的发情期是遇见一个叫做Erik Lehnsherr的男人后才降临的。  
Charles和Erik在海里初遇，那次Charles救了他一命。  
为了阻止邪恶的战争贩子塞巴斯蒂安·肖，他们招募了不少和他们一样的变种人加入他们的团队，试图一起挫败肖的阴谋。

这段时间里，Charles和Erik的合作亲密无间，关系暧昧。  
庄园下棋、相互训练、草地谈心，甚至还会在夕阳西下之时坐在郊外的石阶上畅谈人生和理想。  
许多情侣之间该做的事情他们都做了。  
考虑到Erik的身份是一个Alpha，根据Hank的判断，他们结成Alpha和Omega的伴侣关系只是时间问题。  
但是，他们的关系还是那样微妙。即便感情已经超出友谊，但尚且没有达到伴侣的程度。  
作为Charles身边最熟悉的Alpha，再加上为了报答他的救命之恩，Erik愿意临时标记Charles, 以助他度过难熬的发情期。  
他记住了那个味道，Erik的信息素是雪松味。  
Erik也记住了Charles的信息素，是特别的奶油柑橘味。

然而，在那场古巴导弹危机后，由于立场不同，两人的关系便出现了不可逾越的鸿沟。Erik夺走了Charles所爱的一切，他的双腿，他视若亲妹妹的Raven......还有他自己。  
Charles恨他，连带着恨自己。

Erik从后颈给他注入的信息素味道变成了他身上的诅咒。每闻到一次，Charles就多一次撕心裂肺的体验。

这种痛苦只会越积越深，绵绵不绝。

于是他不顾Hank的阻拦，坚持要他为自己做清洗Alpha标记的手术。本来这场手术的成功概率极低，绝大部分Omega在经历手术后非死即残。  
残废过一次，还能再残废一次吗？Charles是连死都不怕的人。

他居然奇迹般地挺过来了，不知道这算好事还是坏事。

手术不能一劳永逸地解决问题，这只是开端。  
Charles还要定期接受血液透析，以彻底清除血液中残余的信息素。

每个发情期都伴随着头昏脑胀，小腹绞痛，下体流血不止。身上的肌肉像是在被昆虫啃咬，又好像是在被人用铁锤敲打，持续地发酸发麻。  
他变得烦躁，无法潜心科研，脑中挥之不去的是过去的回忆。  
每每此时，Charles都会蜷在床上，用被子枕头等捂住自己的腹部来稍微缓解这种折磨。有时他会使用抑制剂和帮助行走的药物，但成瘾的后果最终他的健康带来了巨大的伤害。  
这个过程漫长而又痛苦，但Charles没有哪怕一刻想要放弃。

看来他是下定决心要忘了Erik和他所带给自己的一切。

由于族群的规定，阶级底层的Omega不能自由地选择与Alpha交配，他们必须等待。  
每个发情期，Charles都会因为没有得到交配而痛苦万分。标记原本可以帮他减轻这份苦楚，但他宁愿洗掉那个人留给他的印记。  
肉体上的痛苦总好过心灵上的难以解脱。

那天，Charles通过穿越时空的Logan收到了关于未来危机的讯息。于是他带上Peter去五角大楼劫狱，见到了被押的Erik。  
这场十年后的相逢本来是他最不愿意见到的。但在全体变种人和人类的生死存亡问题面前，他选择妥协。

在厨房门口见到他的第一面，那位强势的Alpha便死死抓住了Charles的手，不顾众人目光地把他按到墙上。  
Charles好歹是生物学博士。这是任何一个Alpha在十年没见到Omega后必然会产生的冲动反应，所以也还算冷静。

Charles以为他现在迫切需要的是一场性爱，他甚至已经准备好被迫献出自己。

“你清洗掉了我给你的标记。也不知道为什么十年前我为什么会对你有疯狂的迷恋。但我现在似乎对你兴致全无了。”Erik歪着头打量着被自己压在墙上动弹不得的Charles，一边细细嗅着他身上的味道，“也许我是时候去找下一个Omega了。”

“我提醒一下，你抛下了所有的变种人。事情发展到这一步，全是因为你这个低等的懦夫。”  
他把这话迎面恶狠狠地甩在了身下人的脸上，并终于肯放开他。

换来的是脸上清脆的一巴掌。

相顾无言。  
磁控者在操控金属打翻几个守卫后，便径直从五角大楼的正门离开了。  
一旦他离开这个地方，就再也没有什么东西能拦住他了。

他倒是还挺机灵的，懂得把私人恩怨先放在一边，找准时机趁机逃跑。

Charles以为自己已经彻底摆脱Erik的阴影了，可是不知为何，听到他的话自己心里只剩下震惊和失望。

原来Erik已经对Charles冷淡到可以克服自己身为Alpha的原始生理冲动了。十年的光阴，看来改变的不仅仅是Charles。

体育馆一役后，Erik右侧脖子和左侧腰下肋骨被子弹击伤，暂时失去行动能力。作为一个从五角大楼被劫狱的在逃犯，Erik不能通过正常渠道就医，于是他在晕倒无意识的情况下，被Hank和Charles捡回西彻斯特疗养。

由于那天被钢筋水泥困住，Charles也受了重伤。

西彻斯特的地下实验室。

“教授，您的情况比Eri......万磁王还要不乐观。”  
Hank这次用了Charles以前从没听过的小心翼翼语调，不仅仅是因为Erik Lehnsherr这个名字犯他忌讳。  
坐在轮椅上的Charles没等Hank把话继续，而是直接了当地读了他的思想。

如果再不找到Alpha标记自己，那么不久之后身体状况进一步恶化，就会有生命危险。

他望了望病床上还未苏醒的Erik，知道自己该怎么做。但是具体要如何实施，他没有丝毫的头绪。

“或许，你可以问问他们。”  
原来是Logan还没有离开，他刚刚从病房外探出身来，指了指自己的脑袋。

Charles明白Logan的意思。他在Logan的示意下把右手放到他的太阳穴上，闭上双眼，再次向Logan记忆深处的那个链接点探去。  
一道记忆束在雨后的雾峰和汹涌的大海里穿梭。  
最后陷入无边黑暗，当黑暗消失，记忆束的尽头是光明。  
Charles在一片刺眼光芒过去后再次看见了那两位慈眉善目的老人。  
那是四十年后的他自己，还有Erik Lehnsherr。

“所以这就是我们的未来吗？我最终被他永久标记了？”

沐浴在暖色光线中的年长Charles Xavier微微颔首。  
Charles觉得很可笑，他怎么也想不到在他们花了这么多年抗争彼此，最后会落得殊途同归的结局。连自己都完完全全地属于那个人了。

他明明恨我，这不可能。

“Charles，你的人生还有很长。作为我的‘学生’，你还有很多功课没有完成。”  
老人读取了他的想法，但没有正面回应他的担忧。年长版的他不仅是向学生传道授业的X教授，更是自己的人生导师。

Charles当然知道他口中所说的“未完成的功课”是什么。事实上，未来发生在他们身上发生的事他全都看到了。

当下的这个世界把Omega视作低等生物和生育工具。但Charles不愿把他的人生局限于单纯的性别身份。他要做一个注定会改变世界的人。  
他还要继续把学校开下去，帮助更多变种人孩子，调节普通人和变种人之间的关系，以及解决世界要面临的一系列危机。  
面对自己的理想与抱负时，Charles的一腔热血绝不会凉息，他有着超乎常人的勇气。但他面临自己独一无二的Alpha，Erik Lehnsherr的时候，总是表现得那样怯懦胆小。

遗憾的是，Charles没有在这场跨时空对话里找到他最后解决眼下棘手问题的方法，这段记忆发生的时间点距离他太近，所以是无法看见的。  
“他的功课”自然也包含完成这场为他准备的挑战。

Charles Xavier既是做题者，又是打分者。

“那......要我怎么做才能......”  
Charles低头，随即转向了另外一位老人。  
他没有胆量说出那后半句，但是他知道他们与自己心意互通。

“年轻时候的我阴晴不定，很难琢磨。”老人缓缓道来，“但要打动一个人，永远靠的是真诚的心。”  
他一边说，一边用微微握拳的手轻叩自己左侧的心房。

Charles从Logan的头脑中退出来，若有所思。

不过在思考如何说服Charles标记自己之前，他还要处理一下自己的情绪问题。  
光是Erik在五角大楼厨房的态度和那番话就足够让他生气的，更不用提他在白宫前的所作所为了。

换成通俗的话讲，就是气他薄情寡义，气他不守Alpha道。

但是为了完成自己的使命，Charles还是得暂时放下心中的怨怼。趁这段时间，他必须想尽办法引诱Erik标记自己。一旦他伤好了，自己就没有理由再留下他。

他不愿意直接主动要求Erik标记自己，也许是被Erik之前的话伤了心，只能循序渐进地去“色诱”。  
于是Charles把他所谓的“色诱计划”写成了一张张有绘有彩色笔标记的具体任务表贴在实验室附近的墙上，打算按部就班地执行。  
Hank和Logan两人一时不知道是该夸奖他在这种时候表现出的“科学素养”，还是该在心里默默感慨这个看起来根本行不通的计划。

另外，Charles还把Erik的住处安排到了二楼离自己卧室仅隔两间自习室的客房里。并在那里摆放了一些简单的医疗设备。

第一招。  
Erik在二楼客房住下后，Charles每天在晚餐前去探望他。  
今天的晚餐是酱汁牛排配西兰花，高热量的搭配有助于引发生理冲动。  
要面对这张冰山般的面孔，真是为难他了。  
在帮Erik调整病床高度和给他递胡椒瓶时，Charles故意绕过餐盘，有意无意地去触碰他的手臂和胸前的肌肉。  
在他的计划栏里，这叫“故意制造肢体接触”。  
Charles知道自己还在气头上，担心一旦开口，两人最终会以吵架收尾。他可不想这样。所以这个阶段能用身体语言暗示解决的，就不要指望口头表达。

“这是庄园仆人该做的事情。”

面前人扭头不看，只顾翻动着手边的报纸，冷冷道。  
他的手在接触到胡椒瓶时僵住了，干脆把手缩了回来。  
Charles注意到了这个小细节，先前眼睛里的燃起的光瞬时黯淡了下去。

Erik Lehnsherr不是一个可以通过简单生理知识就可以操控的Alpha，他比Charles在生物课上听说过的任何强男性都要复杂。

“切忌操之过急。”  
Charles回去后在白板上洋洋洒洒地备注下这句，仿佛今天的失败就是归结在这一个模棱两可的原因上，而不是什么别的。

第二招。  
“你不介意我在你这里洗澡吧？”  
尴尬得Charles牙酸，他自己也不知道为什么到了话到嘴边会变得这么别扭。  
呕。

但赌气是没有用的，他要尽快解决自己的问题。

“呃，是我的房间淋雨花洒坏了。”  
Charles多加了这一句，试图使他奇怪的要求变得合理。

床上的人翻了个身，没有回答。  
不回答就是默认了，机灵的小狐狸在暗喜。  
Charles在进浴室前故意没有拿换洗的衣服。他打的算盘是这样的：一旦Erik同意帮自己拿衣服，后面的事情就会顺理成章。没有一个Alpha会拒绝Omega冒着热气的香软肉体。

“Erik，麻烦你了。我没有拿衣服，可以帮我拿一下吗？”  
Charles特意把语气放得温和。他现在没穿衣服，躲在浴帘后等待男人的答案。  
过了一会儿，还是没有什么动静。Charles偷偷拉开浴帘的一角，窥伺Erik的反应。

不幸的是，就在他打开浴帘的一瞬间，自己差点被一个衣架打中。  
原来是Erik通过操控衣架上的金属挂钩给他“送”来了衣服，还是Hank当时暂住在这里时留下的一件实验室白大褂。

计划再次失败。  
Charles识趣地披上那件“白大褂”，上面还有Hank的实验室名牌。这身研究服的扣子很松，使得酮体若隐若现，只能再用浴巾勉强遮盖。

弄巧成拙。  
而且羞耻极了。  
他只能悄悄地溜走，一边还要祈祷没有学生在自习室里。特别是Hank, 要是被发现可就惨了，他是跳进哈德逊河也洗不清了。  
只不过Charles不知道的是，他那光着脚溜走的背影正好被Erik的目光逮个正着。

......  
第二十四招。  
每年复活节后的第一个星期五是Xavier家的酒会。  
Logan问Hank为什么是这个他从来都没有听说过的奇怪日期，后者无奈地解释道这是教授前天晚上一拍脑袋定的时间。  
至于为什么是邀请了所有熟人，是Charles经历了之前的种种失败后不想把事情弄得太过刻意。

熟人名单里”自然而然“地包括了Erik。

Erik本来不想去的，连邀请函都没有收下。但是Hank为了不让教授伤心，提前把计划泄露给了Raven，让她帮忙，去恳求Erik让他参加酒会。  
毕竟Raven再怎么叛逆，十几年来亲如兄妹的感情总让她不至于眼睁睁看着Charles有生命之虞。

于是Erik也不好拂了她的面子。尽管他还不知道这场酒会就是为他而来的。

他于是硬着头皮勉强答应赴约。

酒会的地点就在庄园后面那片不大的树林里。

来宾大多数是Xavier家的亲戚。Logan，Hank和Raven混迹其中，专门负责劝酒，营造一种“众人皆醉”的氛围，以帮助二位主人公更好地进入状态。

趁Erik不注意，Charles悄悄把他的酒杯和Erik的换了过来。  
这样，一旦他喝到就是“间接接吻”了，等他发现后，这招十有八九都能勾引成功。  
“我不喝别人喝过的杯子。”  
不料Erik提前看出了他的小心思，于是把杯子推了回去。他已经尽量表现得隐忍了。

一计不成，又生一计。

Charles转换了战术，打算通过把他灌醉来达到目的。  
可是他对自己的酒量有错误的估计。Charles在以前是很少沾酒的，喝酒会影响他的工作效率。  
相反，Erik的酒量很好。  
所以在那个充满酒精味道的夜晚，Charles在把Erik灌醉前把自己先喝醉了。

随着音乐节拍的消失，宾客中的很多人已经在三人组的花式劝酒下喝得酩酊大醉，最后还是Logan打电话叫Peter把他们送回家。

Peter一边帮忙送客，一边抱怨为什么Xavier家的酒会为什么不叫上自己。  
对了，他还没满21岁。

偌大的树林里现在只剩烂醉的Charles和清醒的Erik两人。  
此刻喝醉的那位正在说酒后“胡话”。

“你说，你是什么时候也......也学会了读心，连我想和你换酒杯.....都能发现......”  
“醒醒。你喝醉了。”  
神智不清的人一步一踉跄，最终“扑通”摔进了Erik的怀里。

酒会布置的彩色LED灯在漆黑的宁静森林里闪烁，酒桌上铺的白色台布已经沾上了斑斑的红酒渍。  
金色的餐盘和玻璃醒酒器映着两人的脸。

“我没喝醉，没......没有。我今天是不是把你灌醉，你就会来我的床上了？”  
怀中人换了个姿势，把手边的酒杯举到空中，作势要继续喝下去。

“别喝了！”  
过度的酒精对Omega有害，更何况连Erik都看得出来他现在的身体状况欠佳。  
Erik一把夺过他手里即将送到嘴边的酒杯。琥珀色的威士忌被打翻在空中，精致的酒杯在这力道下，即使是被摔在草坪上，还是瞬间化为了碎片。

“你不知道这十年里我是怎么度过的，十年！哪怕......哪怕有一天可以解脱吗......”

烈酒后劲十足，他用摇摇晃晃的手比出个“一”来。

“Erik Lehnsherr，你抛下了我，你抛下了所有这一切！”

Charles突然爆发，在那人怀中挥舞着愤怒的拳头。他本该很早就告诉Erik这一切的，但是在Charles于五角大楼见到那人的第一面时，所有难以言说的悲伤全都化为重重扇在他脸上的那一巴掌。

Charles以为他们会就此从此恩怨两清，可是并没有。

他们的羁绊没有一丝一毫要停下来的意思。  
爱恨皆是永不停息。

Charles趁着这股酒劲，不经意间发泄出了十年来积攒的种种情感冲动。也许只有爱一个人到骨子里的人，才会选择在迷迷酒醉时控诉对方的违心之举。

兴许是力气耗尽，Erik发现倒在自己臂弯中的人突然很久都没有反应了。夜晚的凉风习习，他怕Charles着凉，于是把他抱得更紧。Erik的鼻翼稍稍抽动，内心的悔恨像是蚂蚁一样慢慢蚕食他的铁石心肠。

但终究是没有选择流露形表。他还在像个孩子一般地斗气。

Erik拾起留在酒桌上的对讲机，叫来管家，让他把Charles送回二楼。  
他看着管家离去的背影，站在黑暗里许久未动，脑子里闪过很多画面。  
他开始反思自己，他愿意相信Charles在酒后吐露的那些都是他的心声。

只不过，他现在还没有回心转意的打算。这是一笔要慢慢清算的帐。  
大概等Charles和Erik彻底从酒精中醒过来，都会有意识地忘记在酒会上发生的一切吧。

第五十七招。  
Charles开始主动饲养宠物，包括一只金毛犬和两只英国短毛猫。

他以前很喜欢这些动物，是个充满爱心的人。  
但是在经历第一战的身体情感双重创伤后，Charles认为自己不再适合照顾它们了。他不得不把这些宠物全都托付给了Hank照顾，生怕自己因为身体欠佳照顾不周，甚至有可能会因为情绪不稳定做出伤害它们的事情。

Charles认为，这不仅有助于拉近他和Erik的关系，还能治愈他在那个男人那里受到的心伤，故而对一猫两狗倍加宠爱。

只不过Erik不吃这一套。他甚至可以说是有点吃醋了，他觉得Charles养宠物之后好像对撩自己这件事没有那么上心了。

不过他倒是会宽慰自己：这不能怪Charles，任何人试了这么多种勾引方法失败后还不放弃几乎是不可能的。

要命的是，Erik对猫毛过敏，身体开始起红疹子。到了第三天，红疹消退后又开始高烧不退。

Hank在为他体检了健康状况后，发现他进入了Alpha的易感期。也就是说，他现在一旦看见Omega就会精虫上脑。  
Charles本来应该对这个消息感到高兴，因为这可是天赐良机。  
但是看着在病床上因为高热时而抽搐的Erik，Charles有点于心不忍。易感期的Alpha平时越是强势，此刻越是敏感脆弱，很不巧的是他之前的枪伤感染又发作了。

Charles惊讶地发现，他开始关心这个缺心少肺的家伙了。如果只是把他作为度过发情期的工具，大可不必关心他的身体。

“我想要你......”  
Erik在床上吞吞吐吐，一边又迫不及待地去控制Charles腰间的皮带扣。他无比想要屈服于自己的欲望。  
清幽又强烈的雪松气味钻入Charles的鼻腔，撩拨着他的每一缕灵魂。

但是还不是时候。  
Charles身体已经起了反应，这种感觉很磨人。但他最终咽了咽口水，忍住了。

“等你病好了，你可以想怎么干我怎么干我。”  
Charles在Erik额头上留下一个湿润深刻的吻当作允诺，随即从病床边离开。

然而，等Erik易感期过后，他又像是失忆了一样，对于Charles的态度又恢复了之前的冷淡。  
下次Erik易感期，一定要把他的话录下来。

......  
第九十七招。  
失败。  
第九十八招。  
失败。  
第九十九招。  
失败。  
第一百招。  
失败。  
连Charles自己都开始佩服自己的毅力了。他莫名地发现，一种凌驾于单纯Omega和Alpha关系之上的纽带产生了。

在过去的一周里，Charles都没有主动去找Erik。他要转换思路，酝酿一件大事。

这是第一百零一招。  
Charles托Hank给Erik留了一张纸条。

“星期二下午三点半，学校靠近湖边的草坪。”

读到“学校”这个词，Erik有点想要发笑。身为底层的Charles还真把自己教书的事业当回事。他有点开始敬佩这个人了。

于是，星期二下午三点半，Erik准时赴约。

Charles坐着轮椅早已等在了那里。  
他现在的身体状况已经非常糟糕，连药物都难以维持他的正常行走，故而不得不使用轮椅。他特地为了今天做了一周的复健训练，他小腿上还系着训练用的绑带。

这是最后的办法了，Charles甘愿碰碰运气。

“Erik Lehnsherr。让我们像男人一样解决这一切。”轮椅上的人提高了音调，“如果我赢了，你就要答应我的一个要求。”

未来的他们是对的，要靠心去打动Erik。所谓的色诱勾引，只是一些幼稚的模仿，而不是获得真正爱的方式。  
即使引诱成功，那也只是暂时屈服于荷尔蒙的冲动罢了。

Charles不想变成Erik眼中的跳梁小丑。爱是建立在平等和互相尊重之上的，打动他最重要的便是去主动获得他的尊重。

所以他等待这场决斗很久了。

Erik对这个消息反应了很久，几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
自然界里，一个Omega敢于挑战强大的Alpha是很罕见的，而且由于悬殊的体能差，几乎没有哪个Omega会成功。  
更何况，Charles之前因为洗掉标记和使用抑制剂，身体在崩溃的边缘。  
这是在以卵击石。

“Charles......”  
这是Erik这一个月以来第一次叫他名字，似乎是在劝他三思。

“怎么，你难道会成为第一个害怕Omega的Alpha吗？”  
Charles轻蔑一笑。  
这是激将法。Charles知道Erik身为一个Alpha，他在族群中的地位是不容挑战的，而且一定誓死会捍卫自己的尊严。

对于Erik来说，这倒无关乎维护尊严。他知道Charles想从他那里获得什么，于是给他一个机会也无妨。

Charles从轮椅上起身，艰难地靠着扶手爬起来。由于身体抱恙，他根本无法像一个正常人一样行走。  
他一步一停，缓慢地挪动，没走几步便摔倒在了草地上。但是他没有停下，反而靠着双臂的支撑爬了起来，以他惊人的意志力控制自己的双腿向Erik走去。

Peter, Raven和Hank循声赶来庄园前的草地，刹那间被眼前的景象震慑住了。

等他“挪”到了Erik面前几米远的地方，仿佛已经过去了一个世纪那么久。  
汗珠随着棕栗色的发丝滴滴落在白色衬衫上，Charles已经累的气喘吁吁。

“要是想来，为什么不呢？”  
话音刚落，Erik一松手，通过控制金属把Charles的轮椅推进了庄园边上的人工湖里。

轮椅一下子坠进湖中，溅出层层水花。

“Erik，快住手啊。”  
Raven突然跪倒在地，以手掩面，一边啜泣一边苦苦哀求。  
“教授！”  
Hank不愿见到他心中最敬重的人因为一时冲动白白送命。他连忙搀扶在地上的Raven，走上前去，希望能和她一起劝说Charles回心转意。

“你现在不需要这个了。”

高大的男人声音淡淡的，听起来反而没有什么波澜。Erik比他们任何人都要了解这个人。从他第一次见到Charles的时候就知道，一旦他打定主意，便没有什么再能劝说他改变心意的了。

“你们回去。”  
Hank和Raven怔在原地。

“我说了，你们回去。别让我再重复！”  
没人见过教授在学生面前如此大动肝火，三人只得退回室内。这个情况果然不出Erik所料。

Charles手里没有任何武器，他只有自己。  
挥出的第一拳结结实实地砸在了Erik的胸膛上。

Charles没有想过会有这一天，他一个具有心灵感应能力的变种人最终会回归这种退化般凶暴野蛮的原始行径。

你若是想泄愤，便随你。

Erik站在地上纹丝未动，没有还手。但这彻底激怒了Charles，这令他以为自己的对手出于慈悲的心态在怜悯自己。

又是一拳，即将落在Erik右下的腰侧肋骨。  
这一次，Erik及时地抓住了他的手腕，并把Charles的手向他腰间的另一侧移去。

“你弄错位置了。”，高大的男人面无表情，“往这里打。”  
Erik掀开上衣，露出了他右侧还没完全结痂的枪伤位置。他正在把自己身上最为脆弱的伤口指给自己的对手看。

滚烫的泪划过Charles的脸颊。

在Erik心里，这样才是公平的决斗，趁人之危赢得的荣誉耻辱之极。他闭上眼，默默等待将要袭来的痛苦。这一切都是他亏欠Charles的。

秋风扫过西彻斯特的森林，落叶演奏的乐曲在他耳畔响起。但这对于减缓Erik内心的悔意毫无帮助。他心里明白，如果仅仅因为自己的Omega清洗掉了临时标记便要这么惩罚他，未免太过了。他们之间的关系不应该只由肉体来维系。

他没有等到那一拳。  
取而代之的是脸上的一巴掌，就像他和Charles之前在五角大楼的那次。  
这是凶狠的一巴掌，Erik有种被震晕的感觉，脸颊如电击般麻木，耳边回响着尖锐的鸣叫。只有下巴上的皮肤还依稀能感受到嘴角渗出的鲜血。

但这算不了什么。Erik在Charles最脆弱的时候曾击垮过他，一次又一次。无论是身体上的摧残还是语言的冷暴力。而Charles出乎意料地选择对他宽容。

等他再睁开眼时，面前的人已经因为体力不支倒在了他壮硕的胸膛上。

Erik把怀中的Charles轻轻放在柔软的草地上，他一手抬起他的背，一手放在他弓起的双膝下，把Charles以一个更舒服的姿势再度抱了起来。

Erik怀中抱着Charles, 怀中人对他而言就像小鸟一样轻。他一路穿过东边的花园小径，两旁的高大香樟在夕阳和微风中致意，经过流水的喷泉和西斯彻特庄园的大门。

这里承载了他们初见时候的一切回忆。

一路无言。

Erik在敞开的厚重庄园大门前伫立良久。

这里何时为他关上过门？只要他愿意，他明明随时可以回家。

暮色降临，繁星淹没了这座有悠久历史的城堡。  
今夜朗月高照。  
Charles被移到了城堡地下的观察室里，目前生命指征一切正常。  
Erik常伴他的床边，并且不允许除了Hank之外可以进行医学观察的人进入。

“Charles现在可以下床活动了。只不过......”  
“只不过什么？”Erik蹙眉，很担心Charles的情况。  
“只不过在他没有被Alpha标记前，他的身体只能维持这样。距离下一次昏厥过去只是时间问题。”  
Hank在病历上指出。  
“好的。那你先退下吧。”  
话里带着不客气。

Hank心里不是滋味。在西彻斯特，只有教授可以吩咐他做这做那。但是为了大局着想，他决定先离开。Hank觉得Erik应该已经知道怎么做了。

Hank走后，Erik在消毒水和酒精之外闻到了第三种味道。  
这是奶油柑橘的味道，而且这种味道在空气里愈演愈烈。Erik的嗅觉器官在此时变得敏感异常。

床上的人还闭着眼，而床边的人已经知道他醒了。

Erik把脸凑到Charles耳边。  
“别装睡了。”  
Charles意识到自己被识破了，不得不睁开眼。  
他没有正眼瞧这个一直从下午起守在他身边的男人，只是自顾自地看着天花板。

“我今天下午，表现得是不是还是像个懦夫？”Charles撅着嘴，现在轮到他耍性子了。

Erik听言，脸上露出久违的笑容，用一只大手把Charles身上盖着的杯子全部拉开。让他的身体完全展现在他面前。

Charles不懂他在笑什么。

“不，你战斗得像个勇士。”  
Erik特意强调了“战斗”二字，他知道Charles特别需要被承认，尤其是来自Alpha的承认。Charles作战的对象，既有Erik又有他自己。  
“那我赢了吗？”  
Erik咂了咂嘴，伸出一根食指，在空气里摇了摇表示否定。  
“你赢得了我的尊重，从你留下那张纸条起。但是论比赛，应该是我赢了。你要答应我一个条件。“  
Erik嘴角微扬，露出一个坏笑。  
“既然你的发情期到了, 那么我可就要在这里把你‘就地正法’了。”

🔞

Erik没料到的是，在恶质调皮方面，他彻底地输给了这个擅长撒娇打滚的人。  
Charles在床上翻了个身，趁对方不注意咬住了他的耳垂，轻声说：“那么，可以开始了哦。”  
柑橘奶油的味道闻起来甜丝丝的，又有一种神秘感，叫人轻易走入魅惑的陷阱。  
原来，荡漾着爱意的信息素才是最佳的催情剂。

Omega们的机体衰老得很慢，青春永驻的本领可以让他们很好地吸引Alpha。从生物学意义上来说，这有助于他们不断生育，为群体繁衍子嗣。

Erik朝圣般用指肚抚摸过Charles身上的每一寸滑软的肌肤，还打算时不时恶作剧般掐揉一下那些“关键部位”；Charles小巧的乳尖被玩弄得发红。Erik各种突如其来的动作惹得他连连惊叫。

舔舐也是必不可少的。自然界中的雄狼会通过这种方式宣示对配偶的主权。没过多久，Charles身上已经布满了闪着光的一道道水渍。这种体验是酥痒难耐的，但是这种快感又完全没有办法停下来；为了不被转移注意力，他用双手死死勾着Erik的脖子，在他的后颈又亲又咬。

前菜上完了，现在应该上正餐。

激战的地点从床上转移到了墙角。Charles双手撑地，试图抬高自己，方便Erik进入得更深。  
为了来得更“刺激”一点，Erik从无菌柜里抽出一把手术钳，用冰凉的金属钳头去狠狠逗弄Charles某个温热的位置。玩够了便开始他由快而慢的抽插。

“太凉了......唔......快点停下。”  
在兴头上的某个人却丝毫没有要停止动作的意思。  
一会儿跌入北极冰窖，一会又陷进甜蜜温巢。  
冰火两重天。  
这滋味放在平时是绝对不好受的，但是黏膜和皮肤上的多重刺激对于提升性事的快感有着一等一的帮助。

“现在......用力点......”  
在情热中说出的话总是前后矛盾的，没有人会介意这点。现在是他哭饶着向Erik索求更多。

结合后过山车一半登顶的感觉奇妙非凡，尤其当这是Charles的初体验。  
他身体的每个孔隙都注满了雪松的香气，两人的信息素结合后是一种意想不到的、悠远香醇的气味。  
一阵酥麻舒爽过后心跳加快，有如含苞待放的花朵在春雨催发下最终绽开，发出丝丝甜香。身体开始无意识地抽动；那是一种世间极乐。

柏拉图也许是错的。真正的爱也包含疯狂的或者淫荡的东西。爱情是可以俗而又俗的。

巨物进入最深处，一股暖流流经Charles的身体。他的下体被打下一个标记结。这是一个Alpha所能赐予一个Omega的最高奖赏。

Charles之前所做的一切努力都有了回报，他刚刚被成功地永久标记了。

但在Charles想要被标记的原因中，继续他对世人的拯救只是其中之一。他最最渴求的是爱。  
于是这个标记不仅仅是Alpha主权的象征，更是他们爱意的标记  
他不后悔之前为Erik做过的一切，爱他或者恨他。正如一位哲人所说，“爱是一种甜蜜的痛苦，真诚的爱情永不是一条平坦的道路。”

十余年来，Charles花去他一生的精力，亲自登上愿望的高塔，怀揣着思念与希望，等待所爱之人的救赎，即使塔顶的飓风使他浑身伤痛，即使夜晚的黑暗曾让他陷入迷茫。

“发情期”是进化中某种具有动物性的东西，人要的东西要比这高级得多。比如Charles Xavier,他的一生有八分之一的时间处在发情期；但是他永远处于爱情期中。

“不要，不要......轻一点......疼......”  
辗转反侧。  
“小傻瓜，你在说什么梦话呢？”  
Charles Xavier醒了，他恍然大悟，原来刚刚只是一场梦。现在是星期天早上8点半，学校没课，Peter他们都回家了。他身边躺着的人是Erik Lehnsherr。  
这个梦荒诞又真实，荒诞的是故事里的种种设定，真实的是他在梦里体验到的丰富情感。  
Charles像只受惊的小鹿，蔚蓝的眸子扑闪着，现在还有点惊魂未定。

“如果我在你的梦里做了什么混账事，就让我现在来补偿你吧。”  
身边人在被窝里靠近，接着不由分说地吻了上来。  
“为什么不呢？”  
他“偷”了一句Erik在他梦里的台词。  
梦中的场景在现实中被一一还原。  
原来，梦里悲伤和痛苦他们都已经磕磕绊绊地走过了。现在，Charles和Erik要抓住当下，享受相遇赐予他们的一切美好，包括梦里描绘的那一场刺激性爱。

**Author's Note:**

> 1.LOVE WINS！！！  
> 2.就当是一场梦，醒了很久还是很感动  
> 3.奶油柑橘和雪松听起来真的很有北欧内味啊。  
> 最后在某宝找到了一个含柑橘的香水小样，火速下单。这个中调的搭配让它闻起来真的有奶油的香气！自己编造的信息素味道能在现实生活中找到对应是很幸福了（四舍五入这文也算是是我闻着查查信息素的味道写的了  
> 4.可能是我写过最长的一个短篇了


End file.
